This invention is generally directed to a protective beach appliance and in particular to a portable device for protecting a beachgoer from the sun and sand at the beach with an umbrella and blanket assembly which is easily disassembled and transportable.
It is known that beachgoers often bring blankets, towels or sheets of various sizes and shapes to the beach to lay on. In addition, with the current concern about over-exposure to the sun more people are using various products to protect their skin. Many people use sun lotions, sun screens and sun blocks of various degrees. For some people the skin products are not adequate and additional measures such as the use of a beach umbrella is required. Others utilize beach umbrellas to provide an area of shade for perishable items such as food or drink. In addition, infants and children generally require greater protection from the sun than the skin lotions or creams can provide and require the more complete protection provided by a beach umbrella or a roof such as provided by a tent or portable cabana.
One major problem with going to the beach is that beachgoers must generally carry a variety of items from their car to the beach area, which can often be a distance of several hundred yards or even more from the parking lot to the shore line where most beachgoers like to place their belongings. Generally, beachgoers take at least one towel for each person, shoes or sandals, additional clothing to either change into or to supplement the clothing worn, food or drink, music such as either a portable radio or cassette player with headphones or radio/cassette/compact disk player with attached speakers, a cooler for keeping food and beverages cold, children's items such as diapers, wipes and similar items, sun glasses, hats, reading materials, blankets, sheets or towels for sitting or laying on, folding chairs to sit on, recreational items such as balls, flying discs, paddles and games and a beach umbrella to provide shade. Not all beachgoers carry all of the above items but many of the beachgoers travel heavily laden with bags, bundles and other items from their cars to the beach. As a result, there is often a reluctance to bring along blankets and beach umbrellas which can be large, bulky and difficult to carry in addition to the other items.
In addition, even if the beachgoer brings a blanket and an umbrella, the umbrella must be installed next to the blanket and, depending upon the angle of elevation of the sun, more or less of the blanket is covered with the need to move the entire blanket as the sun moves during the day. Due to the inconvenience of moving the blanket, or the umbrella, and on a crowded beach it is often not possible to move the blanket as the sun shifts, the umbrella does not provide necessary shade.
In addition, if the sun is nearly overhead, only a small portion of the umbrella, may be providing shade on top of the blanket or towel which rests on the sand.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved protective beach appliance which includes a blanket or other ground covering and an umbrella or other shade device which provides good, even shade coverage through a variety of sun positions, is easily transportable and provides an integrated fashion concept.